Flying free in a city of crime
by Commander3428961
Summary: (As you can tell, I have a problem. Not good with titles, or updates). What if.. The 'School was in Gotham City, instead of Death Valley? What if someone knew what they were doing, the whole time? What if.. The Flock had been raised by Bruce.. Liberated by Batman?


(Okay. On we go. PS, this is before Two-Face).

(Gotham City, four years ago).

Gotham. A city infested with crime and corruption. A city with a dark knight, watching over it.

In one part of the city, a laboratory was being used. A laboratory owned by the Itex corporation. Inside, were experiments. Illegal human genetic experiments. Combing human test subjects, with animal DNA. All of them, children. They prayed for salvation.

Batman, defender of Gotham, was in the Batmobile. He'd just taken down Penguin, again. He was driving back to the Batcave, hoping to take it easy for the night. However, his radio detectors picked up chatter.

One of Gotham's random criminals, Boston accent and all, "Ya here that crap, about some sort of Frankenstein stuff going on in the Industrial District?" He shuddered, "I saw what they're doing. To think, they do it to little kids. If the Bat wants to take down crime, he should start with them."

Batman couldn't believe what he was hearing. Frankenstein stuff? Preforming illegal experiments on little kids? He had to stop this. He jumped out, and beat the criminals down.

He said, "Where is this place?"

(At the 'School').

The scientists working on the facility, had been hearing rumors at about the vigilante. They'd heard of a man dressed as a bat, coming to liberate the experiments.

Doctor Ter Borcht, a German scientist who worked for Itex, had been visiting the Gotham facility. He said, disgusted at the rumors, "If he could find this facility, we have men and our human-wolf hybrids as guards. They would stop him, the minute he comes in here."

Their experiment, mixing human test subjects with Avian DNA. They had to abandon the facility in California, as it was under in investigation by the US CIA, AND the Russian KGB. The company made som promises to Russia, that it had yet to fulfill. The US was also very curious about the facility. They discovered it, and destroyed the lab. Only six experiments could be saved. The Institute for Higher Living suffered the same fate.

Unbeknownst to the scientists, someone had hacked their communications and heard the whole thing.

Outside the lab, Batman com linked Alfred. He told his butler, "Give Gordon an anonymous tip. Have him get some officers ready, and meet me at these coordinates."

While Alfred fulfilled his orders, Batman shut down the power to facility. He came through the vents, and saw the experiments. Six children, and a dog. He waited for the scientists to leave. As they did, Batman burst through the vent, and knocked down the guards. Soon, more guards appeared. Human-Wolf hybrids. Luckily, Batman, with use of gadgets and martial arts, defeated them. He took out the documents, seeing what they were doing, as well as the ages of the experiments. The oldest, being no older than ten.

Batman was horrified. Doing such terrible things.. To children. The youngest, only two years old. He clenched his fist in anger. He whispered, "Someone is going to pay." He took the keys to the cages, and took the files on the six children. He picked up the dog cage. He made his way to the facility control room. He hid the children and dog in a storage closet. He told them, " Stay here, stay hidden, and wait for me."

He locked the door to the closet, and made his way to the control panel. He locked down the facility, and continued to fight off guards, human and Erasers alike. Soon enough, the lockdown stopped, just as Gordon and the GCPD arrived. They broke down the door, and continued to arrest everyone in the facility.

Batman called Alfred, "Bring the limousine, Alfred. We're going to have some guests, for a while."

(Two hours later).

The GCPD brought the Itex scientists to the DA (a pre Two-Face Harvey), who proceeded to prosecute the scientists and guards, and all other Itex employees in Gotham.

One of the scientists, Jeb Batchelder, had brought his son to Gotham with him. Harvey Dent declared, "He shall stay with the children who were experimented on, once we find them."

Bruce Wayne told the court, "With the Court's permission, I'd like to house them at Wayne Manor for the time being." This way he could keep an eye on them, and keep them out of trouble.

The Court ruled in favor of Bruce watching over them.

Bruce thought to himself, 'I took care of Nightwing, but this is different. He didn't have Avian DNA. Should be interesting.'


End file.
